The present invention relates to merchandising displays, and more particularly to slatboards.
A wide variety of slatboard, or slatwall, constructions have been developed as merchandising displays. Typically, the boards include parallel slots, or channels, into which hardware can be releasably inserted to support shelves or merchandise. Those boards including T-shaped or L-shaped slots are generally referred to as "slatboard" or "slotboard" while those boards including slots inclined 45.degree. downwardly from the face of the board are generally referred to as "groove wall". Groove wall supports only "groove wall" hardware; slatboard with L-shaped slots supports only "slatboard" hardware; while slatboard with T-shaped slots supports both "groove wall" and "slatboard" hardware.
Often, the slots or channels in slatboard are routed into the board using conventional routing techniques--a relatively slow process. The formation of the slots leaves relatively thin, and therefore weak, board portions. If the load imposed on the hardware is excessive, the hardware will fracture these fragile board portions and pull out of the board. Known boards therefore have drawbacks. A display may injure someone if it falls from the board. Further, the slatboard is ruined at the fracture, and typically the only visually acceptable correction is to replace the entire slatboard.
In an attempt to alleviate the problems associated with the fragility of slatboards, one prior artisan has developed a reinforced slatboard including a metal insert within each slot in the board. This slatboard is sold under the mark SPACEWALL by Spacewall, Inc., of Stone Mountain, Ga. The board includes a plurality of L-shaped slots and a reinforcing insert within each slot closely conforming to the cross-sectional shape of the slot. Each reinforcing insert includes a pair of edges exposed at the slot opening to be visible at the front face of the slatwall. This construction also has drawbacks. First, the reinforcing insert edges are visible in the assembled slatwall, providing a somewhat undesirable aesthetic effect. Second, the L-shaped slots restrict the types of available hardware which can be used therewith.